Buon Compleanno Series: Yamamoto Takeshi R
by luvninosama
Summary: Semacam lanjutan dari Buon Compleanno Series: Yamamoto Takeshi


Title: The Reason

Pairing: YamamotoGokudera a.k.a YamaGoku

Semacem side story dari 'Aishiteru'

Enjoy :3

**The Reason**

Yamamoto menuangkan kopi ke dalam gelas Gokudera yang sudah kosong. Gokudera mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membolak-balik halaman koran paginya. Setelah mengembalikan teko kopi ke tempatnya semula di tengah meja, Yamamoto duduk di seberang Gokudera. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan pagi bersama dan untuk pertama kalinya Gokudera tidak menyuruhnya buru-buru bersiap pergi ke Vongola HQ di hari kerja seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan malam romantis yang mereka habiskan bersama kemarin malam? Yamamoto sungguh tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menikmati makan pagi yang indah ini.

Selang beberapa lama, Yamamoto hanya duduk di situ memandangi Gokudera yang sekarang sedang membaca majalah UMA edisi terbaru sambil menikmati gelas kopinya yang ketiga. Yamamoto tersenyum tipis, dia berpikir kalau dia tidak akan pernah keberatan menghabiskan pagi seperti ini selama sisa hidupnya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara gemerisik kertas yang dibalik, Gokudera berdehem.

"Jadi?" tanya Gokudera sambil menyimpan majalahnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Yamamoto setengah melamun, tersenyum samar. Mungkin masih membayangkan kejadian semalam.

"Kau punya pertanyaan untukku 'kan?" tanya Gokudera lagi.

Yamamoto merenggangkan punggungnya sebelum menjawab. "Maa, tadinya aku punya tapi sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi," jawab Yamamoto enteng.

Gokudera membelalakkan matanya. Sejujurnya, sejak tadi dia menyusun penjelasan untuk semua pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diajukan oleh Yamamoto tanpa membuat si bodoh itu salah paham lagi. Tapi…

"Sudah tidak penting lagi katamu?!" bentak Gokudera sambil menggebrak meja, hampir membuat cangkir kopinya jatuh. "Kau merengek-rengek memintaku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang saat aku siap menjelaskan semuanya, kau bilang sudah tidak penting lagi! Apa maumu, hah?!" ujar Gokudera sengit.

Yamamoto termangu melihat Gokudera yang tiba-tiba saja marah. Gokudera berdecak sebal saat dia melihat Yamamoto tidak beraksi sama sekali, hanya termangu seperti orang bodoh. Dia kemudian berjalan mengelilingi meja hendak pergi menuju ruang kerjanya tapi Yamamoto dengan cepat menyambar lengannya, menahannya pergi, membuat Gokudera terkesiap.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Gokudera.

"Tidak!" balas Yamamoto keras kepala. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Gokudera, memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. "Aku bukannya tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu... tapi bagaimana kalau isi ceritamu membuatku cemburu lagi!"

"Cemburu? Yakyu-baka, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemburui," ujar Gokudera. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia merasa gembira Yamamoto masih bersikap posesif padanya. Artinya, Yamamoto tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi! Putuskan kau mau dengar atau tidak!" tegas Gokudera.

"Ukh, baiklah aku akan mendengarkanmu," sahut Yamamoto mengalah. Dia tidak begitu ingin mendengar cerita Gokudera. Bukankah semuanya telah baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa itu tidak cukup untuk Gokudera? Tapi demi kekasihnya dia akan mendengarkan dengan baik!

Gokudera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yamamoto dan kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Setelah duduk, dia berdehem kembali.

"Baiklah, gosip apa saja yang sudah kau dengar selama ini?"

"... Kalau hanya gosip, aku tidak akan pernah percaya sedikit pun," kata Yamamoto memulai. "Bukan hanya gosip, tapi aku melihatnya Hayato."

"Melihat apa?" tanya Gokudera kebingungan. Dia sangat yakin sudah bertindak sehati-hati mungkin selama ini.

"Melihatmu bersama Gamma, berbelanja mesra dengan Haru, berkencan ke pesta bersama Chrome, lalu.."

"A.. Apa katamu?!Apa maksudmu aku berbelanja MESRA dengan Haru?! Lalu dengan Chrome, itu bukan kencan! Aku pergi ke pesta dengannya untuk menyusup, Bakamoto!" teriak Gokudera kesal, lagi-lagi, sambil menggebrak meja kali ini dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai menyebutkan semuanya... Lagipula kau tidak membantah sudah pergi bersama Gamma," rajuk Yamamoto.

"Itu karena kau menyebutkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal!" bantah Gokudera. "Lalu, pergi bersama Gamma? Apanya yang aneh? Bukannya kau tahu sendiri aku sering berurusan dengan Gamma."

"Tapi kau tidak mau mengaku kalau kau pergi dengan Gamma saat aku bertanya padamu," balas Yamamoto.

Gokudera menghela napas.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan dari awal.. Tunggu di sini, aku harus mengambil sesuatu," perintah Gokudera.

Yamamoto menurutinya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin ditunjukan Gokudera padanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Gokudera sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Dia membawa sebuah buku catatan tua bersampul kulit.

"Semuanya berawal ketika aku menemukan buku ini saat kau masih bermain di Amerika," ujar Gokudera sambil meletakkan buku yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja.

Yamamoto mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Tetapi buku itu kosong.

"Kau hanya bisa membaca buku itu dengan cincin pasangannya yang diwariskan turun-temurun pada setiap tangan-kanan bos Vongola," jelas Gokudera. "Buku itu, buku harian milik G... Setelah membacanya, aku terpaksa mengakui aku harus bisa bekerja sama dengan _guardian_ yang lain kalau ingin membuat Juudaime menjadi bos Vongola terhebat."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... Aku menyuruh mereka melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan. Pertanyaannya, menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum Yamamoto menjawab sepatah kata pun, yang pasti akan salah, Gokudera menyelanya.

"Yang terjadi adalah mereka tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali dan berakhir dengan aku yang selalu membereskan kekacauan yang sudah mereka buat."

"…Lalu apa hubungannya dengan buku milik G?"

"Setelah membaca buku G, dan sedikit tips dari Gamma, Squalo, dan Romario, aku jadi sadar bagaimana cara mengendalikan mereka."

"Squalo? Jadi kau bertemu dengan Squalo juga? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku? Kenapa **kau** tidak bercerita padaku?" Yamamoto mencecar Gokudera dengan pertanyaan.

Gokudera menatapnya kesal. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau boleh bertanya nanti saat aku sudah selesai," ujar Gokudera, berusaha tidak melempar Yamamoto dengan benda apa saja yang ada di situ.

Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak setuju tapi sejenak kemudian dia mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggu ceritamu lagi!" janjinya ketika dia melihat Gokudera meraih sendok dan meremasnya dengan erat.

Gokudera berdehem lagi dan memberikan tatapan memperingatkan untuk yang terakhir kali ke arah Yamamoto.

"Setelah mendengar banyak masukan, aku jadi punya ide untuk mengendalikan guardian yang lain melalui orang-orang terdekat mereka. Pertama, Lambo. Walaupun dia cengeng, egois, dan menyebalkan, aku tahu dia menyayangi Haru dan Sasagawa. Jadi, aku meminta bantuan mereka berdua untuk 'menjinakkan' Lambo. Dan untuk kasus Sasagawa, aku juga memintanya untuk menangani Shibafu-atama… Lalu, apa yang kau lihat saat aku berbelanja berdua dengan Haru. Itu adalah bagian dari kesepakatan yang kami buat. Sebelum dia menyetujui permintaanku, dia mengajukan tiga syarat. Pertama, aku tidak boleh lagi memanggilnya 'Aho Onna' (walaupun panggilan itu sangat cocok untuknya). Kedua, aku tidak boleh, aku akan mengutip bahasa Haru, menjahati Lambo. Dan yang ketiga, harus bersikap seperti 'Tsuna-san yang gentleman'. Begitulah, aku hanya melaksanakan janjiku bukan berkencan dengan Haru!"

"Lalu apa yang diinginkan Sasagawa?" tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Dia tidak meminta apapun. Kukira, karena dia sadar bahwa kakaknya selalu berbuat onar atau juga mungkin karena dia sadar bahwa Juudaime akan memilihnya dan secara tidak langsung dia juga punya tanggung jawab pada famiglia."

Yamamoto terdiam, berusaha meresapi cerita pertama Gokudera. "Aku tidak keberatan kau pergi bersama Haru tapi lain kali aku akan ikut dengan kalian," ujarnya tegas.

Gokudera hanya mengangkat bahunya. Bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya. Dia bisa membuat Yamamoto menjadi tameng kecerewetan Haru.

"Selanjutnya duo mist-guardian. Aku tidak punya masalah dengan Chrome…"

"Aku yang punya masalah dengannya," potong Yamamoto cepat.

"Apalagi sekarang?!" gerutu Gokudera kesal.

"Dia terlalu dekat denganmu! Aku tidak pernah ingat hubungan kalian sedekat itu," ujar Yamamoto panas.

Gokudera menggosok wajahnya dengan kesal. "Baka! Apa kau masih belum mengerti polanya? Aku berjanji akan membantu menyelesaikan misi Chrome yang sulit kalau dia bersedia membujuk Mukuro untuk bekerja sama dengan Vongola. Setelah aku melakukan survey, kurasa secara tidak sadar Chrome tahu bagaimana cara membujuk si brengsek anti-mafia itu."

Yamamoto mengangguk mengerti. Gokudera pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yang terakhir adalah Hibari. Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong. Yang pertama terpikir adalah Reborn-san dan yang kedua adalah Dino. Tapi, aku tidak ingin meminta bantuan pada Reborn-san karena aku ingin membuktikan diri kalau aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi, aku berdiskusi dengan Dino tentang apa yang harus kulakukan agar Hibari mau berpihak pada Vongola. Dino mengatakan Hibari tidak akan pernah mau berpihak pada siapa pun. Tapi, dia mengatakan mungkin Hibari akan tergerak kalau dia bisa merasakan kesungguhanku. Tentu saja maniak-bertarung seperti Hibari tidak akan pernah mau mendengar kata-kataku. Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan bertarung. Seperti yang Dino bilang 'Hibari tidak akan mengerti kesungguhan seseorang lewat kata-kata.. Dia hanya bisa mengerti melalui pertarungan.' Dan aku harus mengorbankan tangan kiriku agar dia mau mengerti."

"Begitulah.. Dan seperti yang kau tahu aku bertemu dengan Dino di hotel untuk menyusun pesta ulang tahun-mu. Si bodoh itu tidak bisa meninggalkan hotel karena sedang ada pertemuan besar famiglia-nya."

Yamamoto terdiam. Dia mengusap-usap luka di dagunya.

"Aku mengerti inti ceritamu tapi ada satu hal yang belum kau jelaskan."

Gokudera mengangkat alisnya. Sejujurnya, dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Yamamoto. Justru mungkin pertanyaan itulah yang ditunggu sekaligus dicemaskan oleh Gokudera.

"Kau belum menceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan bersama Gamma, Squalo, dan Romario," kata Yamamoto. Rasa cemburunya muncul kembali.

"Itu karena mereka bertanya alasan kenapa aku meminta tips pada mereka," gumam Gokudera dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Itu.. Karena..karena.." Gokudera memulai dengan terbata-bata.

'Sialan, kenapa susah sekali?' gerutu Gokudera dalam hati sementara Yamamoto menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Gokudera menelan ludahnya. Gokudera membulatkan tekadnya. 'Lagipula hanya kali ini aku akan mengatakannya.'

"Itu karena..akujaditidakpunyawaktuberduadenganmu!" jawabnya cepat.

'Ah! Aku mengatakannya! Ukh memalukan!' Gokudera membenamkan wajah ke tangannya.

"Hah? Hayato, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" kata Yamamoto kaget. Dia yakin pasti telinganya sudah salah dengar.

"Kubilang tadi: aku jadi tidak punya waktu berdua denganmu..di rumah. Kau ingat, dulu setiap kali kau pulang dari Amerika kita hanya menghabiskan waktu di HQ membereskan laporan-laporan sialan itu! Aku jadi tidak pernah punya waktu berdua denganmu," kata Gokudera masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Yamamoto mematung beberapa saat, berusaha meresapi perkataan Gokudera tadi. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara sehingga suasana hening meliputi mereka.

'Ukh! Sudah kukira ini sungguh memalukan!' gerutu Gokudera dalam hati ketika Yamamoto tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun, karena dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dia tidak sadar ketika Yamamoto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"HAYATOOOO~" ujar Yamamoto sambil memeluk, atau lebih tepatnya menghantam, Gokudera sampai keduanya jatuh dari kursi.

"Ahh brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?! Punggungku sakit tahu!" kata Gokudera berang ketika merasakan punggung kursi yang keras menekan punggungnya akibat hantaman Yamamoto.

"Eheheh maafkan aku Hayato. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Hayato begitu menyukaiku," kata Yamamoto gembira sambil memeluk Gokudera dengan eratnya. Dia sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa.

"Ukhh jangan besar kepala, bodoh!" gerutu Gokudera sambil memukul kepala Yamamoto. "Lagipula sebenarnya yang terpenting ini semua juga demi masa depan Vongola," Gokudera buru-buru menambahkan.

"Ya, ya. Tapi aku tetap senang. Sankyu na, Hayato," kata Yamamoto sambil memandang Gokudera dengan lembut.

"... Kalau begitu bantu aku berdiri karena punggungku sangat sakit. Dan kau sangat berat!" kata Gokudera dengan kasar.

Yamamoto sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kekasaran Gokudera. Dia justru menganggap kalau Hayato-nya paling imut disaat dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu, Hayato," kata Yamamoto sambil mengecup kening Gokudera. Kemudian alih-alih membantunya berdiri, Yamamoto malah menggendong Gokudera bridal-style.

"Huwaaa! Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Gokudera kaget ketika Yamamoto tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

"Aku akan mengobati sakit punggungmu," kata Yamamoto ringan.

"Hmmph, kurasa kau malah akan membuatnya semakin sakit, Yakyuu-baka," gerutu Gokudera.

Yamamoto hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Gokudera.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan Gokudera berpikir, khusus hari ini dia akan meminta izin tidak masuk kepada Juudaime.

* * *

**=omake=**

Tepat pukul tiga subuh, mata Gokudera terbuka. Gokudera memandang Yamamoto lekat-lekat memastikan pacarnya tercinta benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan berhubung setiap malam sejak mereka bersama Gokudera selalu terbangun di pagi buta seperti ini dan setiap saat pula Yamamoto pasti masih tertidur pulas.

Di saat seperti ini, pikiran Gokudera selalu tertuju pada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Dia selalu mengingat bagaimana mereka dulu bertemu, berteman, dan saling jatuh cinta. Dia ingat setiap detail perjalanan hubungan mereka. Dia ingat setiap pertengkaran dan bagaimana mereka berbaikan kembali. Dia juga selalu mengingat keegoisannya pada Yamamoto ketika dia tidak pernah datang ke pertandingannya. Sampai sekarang Gokudera tidak pernah mau melihat sosok Yamamoto di lapangan baseball. Gokudera tidak mau melihat bagaimana tanpa dirinya,Yamamoto bisa terlihat begitu bahagia, begitu bercahaya bersama manusia 'normal' lainnya. Karena itu, dengan kejam dia memaksa Yamamoto memasuki dunianya yang gelap dan penuh bahaya. Dan si bodoh yang selalu memanjakannya itu sama sekali tidak peduli!

Gokudera menghela napas panjang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak baik hanya mengingat hal yang buruk. Dia lalu menatap wajah tidur Yamamoto dengan seksama, sudah hampir delapan tahun tapi dia masih belum bosan melihat wajah tidur Yamamoto. Gokudera tersenyum tipis. Dia menyentuh bibir Yamamoto dengan ujung –ujung jarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut. Dia kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama yang selalu dibisikkannya setiap malam selama hampir delapan tahun.

"Aishiteruze, Takeshi."

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali bergelung di sisi Yamamoto dan seperti biasa Yamamoto akan mendekapnya hingga mereka terbangun pagi harinya.

=owari=

* * *

Author Note:

Aku udah beresin fic ini dari tahun lalu tapi berencana nge-post-in di hari ultah Yama-san… Eh malah kelupaan seharian orz

Mohon dimaafkan kalo ada istilah asing yang belum italic atau kalau ada typo2 sedikit orz kalau sempat akan kubenerin, kalau ga sempat mohon dimaklumin :p yang penting bisa ngasih fic untuk ultah Yama-san dulu XP

Hipidiii Yama-san~ semoga selalu bahagia rukun hidup damai dan sentosa bersama Gokkun XD

Ciao~


End file.
